1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with the production of synthetic lubricating oils. More particularly, it is concerned with the reaction of an aromatic hydrocarbon with an olefin-organic halide reaction mixture.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that aluminum halides, especialy aluminum chloride and bromide, are useful catalysts for certain hydrocarbon reactions, including polymerization and isomerization. U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,498 teaches an improved liquid aluminum halide catalyst, wherein the halide is dissolved in an ester containing at least 5 carbon atoms, for use as catalyst for olefin polymerization. The solution is capable of dissolving more than a 1:1 mole solution of complex at temperatures above 30.degree. to 50.degree. C., thus making it possible to maintain desired proportions of catalyst and olefin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,451 also teaches alkylation using polyisobutylene.
The present invention, as will become apparent from the remaining disclosure, is concerned with the discovery of a way to make an effective lubricating oil without having to remove the polymerization catalyst or even to hydrogenate the polyolefin.